Cherry town
by Hamtaro Luvr
Summary: When Lucy Greengrass has to move because of the war, she accepts the fact that it's to dangerous to be in Yokyo with just her mom. However something terrible happens to make her learn the true meaning of friendship!DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ok you may remember one of my earlier stories about Animal Crossing Lizzy moves in (or something like that) anyway that story was crap in my opinion so I tried writing another version, so maybe this version will be better!

Chapter 1

Lucy Greengrass was sitting at a bus stop. On her back she had her trusty backpack that she never went without! In her bag she had: Her bus ticket, her purse, which had 25 bells in it, a bottle of water, a Chocolate bar and a map. She always had everything she needed and if she didn't well she'd panic.

'Excuse me miss, do you have the time?' asked a man

Lucy looked at her watch 'Yes it's um 4:30'

'Thank you'

The bus pulled up to the bus stop and she got on handing her ticket over to the bus driver. She sat on her seat and stared out the window, she was glad to get out of Yokyo (like Tokyo but with a Y). She remembered what her Mom had said to her.

(Flashbacks will be in italics)

'Lucy, sweetie' her mom had said 'this is so much better for you!' 

'But Mom! I don't care if there's a war going on! I need to be here to know if you're alright'

'_I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about! Your father's already dead from fighting in the war I don't want to loose you to!'_

_Lucy had looked down at her feet, and tears had rolled down her cheeks._

'_Ok Mom, if it's for the best…'_

Lucy looked at the people on the seats next to her.

'Where are we going mommy?' a little girl said

'We're going on a little trip, to see your daddy!' the mom said

Lucy felt like crying again, but she didn't. She just sniffed a little and turned away. She fixed her ribbon up and fell asleep. It had been a long day.

A few hours later she felt the bus rock a little. She stood up and walked over to the bus driver.

'Excuse me' she said quietly 'where exactly are we?'

The bus driver didn't turn around but he said 'we are in the on the way to Cherry Town, you know in the Animal Crossing district?'

Lucy gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't missed her stop like she thought.

The bus stopped and the bus driver said 'this is Cherry Town little girl, is this your stop?'

'Yes'

'Ok well, thank you for riding my bus and I hope you ride again some day!'

'Thanks' Lucy got off the bus and turned around 'By the way my name's Lucy'

'My name's Tom' He closed the door and drove away

It was a cold night and Lucy wasn't too sure where to go. All she knew was that her Mom had bought her a little cottage in Cherry Town and she was supposed to live in that house until the war was over. She shivered with cold and fear. She was lost.

'Oh, I knew I should have stayed at home!'

Suddenly she heard a rustling from the bushes. She became even more terrified, she wanted to run but her feet were stuck to the ground. Then a giant raccoon came out

Lucy screamed

'What the?' said the racoon 'be quiet you freak, you'll wake everyone up!'

'W-what are you?'

The raccoon looked a little offended 'what? Don't you mean whom? I am a person you know!'

Lucy stared wide-eyed at the racoon 'Sorry who are you?'

'I'm Tom Nook!'

'Tom? I like that name'

Tom blushed with pride 'Well thank you, and you are?'

'Lucy, Lucy Green Grass'

'Well welcome to Cherry Town'

'Wait a minute, I'm in Cherry Town already?'

'Yes, why?'

'It's just I have a house here, I'm moving in here! My mom bought the house about 2 weeks ago.'

'Oh so you're the new resident?'

'Yes'

'OK I'll show you to your new house then OK?'

'OK thanks'

That was chapter 1 people! I hoped you like it, and if you don't like it well it's obvious that you do otherwise you wouldn't have read down this far would you? Ha-ha anyways please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Animal Crossing (I forgot to say that in the last chapter) But I own Lucy Greengrass

Chapter 2

'Here it is your brand new house!' Tom Nook said smiling

'Cool! It's so nice, not to big, not to small it's just right!' said Lucy, also smiling

'And oddly enough it was once owned by a blonde woman and three bears ha ha ha!' Said a voice behind them

Tom Nook frowned 'Squeakers what are you doing up?'

A brown mouse walked out of the shadows and grinned

'Well I heard a screaming this morning, and I thought it was either a Banshee, a strange type of bird or you!'

'What I don't sound like that!'

Squeakers smiled an evil smile, and stood on Tom's foot

'OW!' Tom said screaming like a girl

'Told ya'

Lucy giggled

'Who's this?' asked Squeakers

'I'm Lucy Greengrass'

'What kinda name is that?'

'It's my kinda name!'

Squeakers took a few steps back 'Hey no need to be pushy, I'm just being me, I'm funny, I'm cool…'

'Cool I don't think so!' Said Tom who was still hopping on one foot

'What I am so cool! I may act like a geek, but I am totally 99 cool, and the other 1 is geekish…'

'OK I don't have a clue what you're saying…' Lucy said her eyebrows raised

'Neither do I… see ya!' Squeakers ran off

'OK what was that about?'

Tom Nook shrugged 'Don't worry about Squeakers, he was dropped on his head when he was a baby!'

Lucy stared at him 'OK, um can I see the inside of my house now?'

'Sure, here's the key.' Said Tom Nook 'And all your furniture was sent in the mail this morning so it should be inside'

'Thanks Mr Nook'

'No problem Lucy' said Tom blushing (not because he likes her because he gets shy when people are polite to him, don't ask me why!)

Lucy smiled as well and ran inside her house. It wasn't home, but it would do for now.

The Next Day 

Lucy hadn't unpacked all her stuff, but she had unpacked her bed, sofa and fridge (don't ask me how her mom could afford all this stuff). She woke up, changed and went downstairs for some food and to finish her unpacking.

'What a mess, all these boxes and nowhere to put them!'

She then heard a knock at the door, and went over to it.

'Hello?'

'Hi!' said a cat an rabbit in unison

'Who are you guys?'

'Well' said the cat 'my name is Sally, and I'm like very pleased to meet you!'

'And I'm like Emily' said the rabbit

'We're best friends and we want you to be our friend to!' they said in unison

'We made a cake for you as like a house warming gift!' said Emily smiling

'I know you will totally like it!' said Sally

'Cool thanks guys, um you may not want to come in my house is a mess and I haven't unpacked everything yet' said Lucy shyly

'That's ok we can like help you!' they said together

'Oh um…OK' Lucy said as they ran past her

'This stuff is so very cute!' said Emily

'Aw what's this?' said Sally holding one of her bows up

'Oh my bow!' Lucy took the bow from her paw and put it in her hair

'Aw, that's so cute on you!' said Emily

'Thank-you' said Lucy 'I…um like that dress'

Emily smiled 'that is so sweet! Thank you' she then got up and hugged her

'Wait! Wait! Wait!' Sally ran over to them and hugged both of them

'Thanks girls!' said Lucy, happy that she had two new friends

How was that? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

OK I am making a pact! I am not going to create another story until all my other stories are finished. And if I don't stick to it then…um get angry! Also I don't own Animal Crossing but I own Lucy!

Chapter 3

'There we go I've finished!' said Lucy who had just finished packing 'I know I'll go and explore the town!'

She ran out the door, and looked up at the sky. She could see all kinds of stars and a huge moon shining down on Cherry Town. How romantic!

'I wonder what time it…'

Suddenly there was a loud chiming sound. It chimed eight times, it was 8:00pm.

'Right, so there is my question answered!'

She then heard a sound in the distance, but it wasn't a happy sound.

'Help!'

Lucy ran over to the sound. It was a sheep whose scarf was stuck in a bush.

'Help!'

'Oh dear, don't worry I'll get you out!' Lucy said grabbing on to her scarf

'Don't rip it! It's very special to me!' said the sheep in a scared voice

'Sorry OK' she untied the tassels from the bush branches

'Thank you!' she said 'I'm Carol by the way'

'Your welcome, I'm Lucy!'

Carol smiled 'Oh so before you saved my scarf, um what were you doing?'

'I was exploring the town, but I'm not so sure where to go'

'Oh! You should go to the café in the museum! They make a great coffee! With Pigeon milk!'

'OK, that's sounds…um nice'

'I'll show you the way'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the café 

'Everyone this is Lucy!' said Carol

'Hi Lucy!' said everyone

'Ok Lucy you can sit next to Robin' she said pointing at a little white teddy bear who was blushing

'Hi Robin' said Lucy

'H-hi' he said blushing even redder. He thought she was very pretty.

'I'll sit next to Brock' said Carol sitting next to a taller bear who was grey all over but for one white ear. He was also blushing but it was because Carol was sitting next to him.

'Hi Lucy!' said Sally and Emily

'Hi girls!'

'Hey wait a minute someone's missing!' Carol said confused

'Really? I DIDN'T NOTICE!' yelled Squeakers in a muffled voice because Brock was squashing against the wall because of the lack of space

'Sorry there Shrimpy!' said Brock

'Um, may I ask something Carol?' asked Lucy

'Sure'

'Um…you know your scarf, well what's so special about it?'

Carol bowed her head

'Oh no here we go!' said Squeakers

Carol blushed. She took a breath and started her story

'Well'

(Flashback time!)

It was a cold night and it was snowing. Carol sneezed and fell over in the snow. She was so cold. She felt like she was dying and then she fainted.

_She woke up a few hours later. She was in a cabin with a blanket wrapped around her; she also had a scarf wrapped around her neck._

'_Oh good you're awake!' said a voice 'I was worried you wouldn't make it'_

'_Um where am I?' said Carol _

'_Oh, um you're in my cabin, I was driving my car when I saw you lying on the ground, you were really cold and your heartbeat was slowing down. So I carried you here and nursed you back to health'_

_Carol blushed, he had carried her! She looked at him and he looked deep into her eyes. Could this be love?_

'_I've gotta go' said Carol regretting it 'Thanks for, um everything'_

'_You're welcome!' he said smiling _

'_Oh here's your scarf back!' _

'_No, you keep it. You need it more than I do!'_

'_Maybe you could visit me, I live in Cherry Town, just at the bottom of this mountain' _

'_Oh well I'm moving away, but not very far, yeah that would be great, oh what's your name?'_

'_Carol!'_

'_Carol, what a nice name' _

'_Hope to see you soon!'_

'_Bye'_

'_Bye!'_

So it looks like Carol has a mysterious love! So I hoped you liked Chapter 4 and I'm hoping to see you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Animal Crossing, I own Lucy.

'Wow, what a romantic story!' Lucy said smiling

'I know' Carol said as red as a tomato

Brock looked angry. He loved Carol and she loved someone else. He would hunt the guy down no matter what!

'But I haven't seen him since. Oh well he promised he'd visit me and that's what he'll do!'

'Good for you Carol!' said Lucy

'You go girlfriend!' said Emily and Sally together

Carol smiled 'anyone want coffee? Because I'm going up there'

'Yeah, I'll have a coffee with lots of milk' said Lucy

'We'll both have ice tea' said Sally and Emily

'I'll have a Mozzarella milkshake' Squeakers said

'I'll have an espresso' said Brock

'I'll have the same' said Robin

'And I'll have the Salmon shake' said a voice behind them

'Oh Hi Samuel' said Sally in an annoyed voice

'Sally, my love!' said Samuel

'Love?' asked Lucy

'Yes Love, and woah who's this?' he pointed at Lucy

'This' said Carol with a tray of drinks 'Is Lucy' 

'Nice to meet you I suppose' said Samuel

'What do you mean you suppose?' asked Sally in a angry voice 'Lucy is like very nice!'

'I bet she is'

'WHAT?'

'Guys, guys!' Lucy said in a scared voice 'There's no need to fight because of me!'

'Yeah well if he like doesn't be quiet then he's totally going to have to sit alone!' said Sally her face going redder by the second

'Sorry! I'm just being myself, I'll leave, but first Sally darling you have to give me a kiss!'

'GET OUT!!!!' Sally and Emily yelled

So with that Samuel walked out with a smug look on his face

'Wow! Um…not meaning to nose in other peoples business but why do you hate him so much?' asked Lucy

'Uh-oh' everyone but Sally said

'Well. I used to date him and well it didn't exactly work out!'

(Flashback yay!)

_It's was The Cherry Town Valentine's Dance! I had gone to the dance with Samuel and I was having a great time!_

'_Ok Sam, I'm gonna get some punch, and I'll meet you at the food table!' said Sally smiling_

'_Ok my little buttercup!' Samuel said grinning his evil looking grin_

_I went over to the punchbowl and got to cups of punch, I turned around to find…_

'_Ew, get away from me you pervert!' Emily called out _

'_Come on give me a kiss!' Samuel called out_

'_SAMUEL!!!!!!' shouted Sally_

_He jumped and said sweating 'we're rehearsing a play?'_

_I threw the punch at him and yelled 'SAMUEL WE'RE THROUGH!!!!!!!'_

_I ran out of the disco, crying my eyes out! I felt like such a fool!_

(End of flashback aww)

Lucy looked at Sally. She felt really sorry for her 'Wow, I don't know what to say except…SAMUEL'S A JERK!'

Sally smiled 'I knew you'd understand!' she hugged Lucy, who hugged back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that evening

Lucy got dressed into her pyjamas and found some paper in a drawer in her cupboard. She decided to write to her Mom:

_Dear Mom_

_I'm having a great time here in Cherry Town, I've made lots of new friends today! Everyone here is so nice to me. How are you? Please say you're alright! I'll write you a letter everyday like I said I would. Please write back!_

_Love from Lucy_

_xxx_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

How was that? Good or bad? Review please


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Animal Crossing, but I own Yumi.

Chapter 5

Lucy got up to find that it was pouring with rain. She had no raincoat or umbrella wit her. She reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. She had a feeling that this morning would be boring! And how right she was!

'-Yawn- I know I'll call Carol!' Lucy to no one in particular

She went over to her phone and dialled her number, when she realised that she didn't know it. So she looked in the Cherry Town phone book and found Carol's name under Brock's name 'Interesting place to be'

She dialled her number again and listened. No answer. Then she realised that she had forgotten to plug it in, so she plugged it in a tried again. But now she had forgotten Carol's number so she looked in the phonebook and hen dialled the number AGAIN!

'Hello, you've reached Carol's answering machine…'

'What?'

'I'm not here at the moment so please leave a message…'

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lucy screamed and slammed down the receiver

An hour later at Carol's house 

Carol went into her house. She had just been shopping at Tom Nook's and she had gotten herself some groceries

'I'll listen to my messages now' she said to herself

She went over to her machine and pressed a button

'1 new message' said the machine 'Message received today at 9:23 am'

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Carol jumped about a foot in the air and fell over 'What was that?'

Carol then fainted

Back to Lucy's house 

Lucy decided to have something to eat. She looked in the fridge. Nothing. Great. She would have nothing to eat until the rain stopped, and that could take hours!

So to take her mind off her stomach, she decided to watch TV instead.

'Come to Rusty Pete's BBQ house! We have the best BBQ steaks!'

'Mmm steaks!' Lucy said 'NO! Wait focus Lucy, no food stuff!'

'Come to The White Rose, we have the best Gourmet dining darling! Including smoked Salmon and lobster!'

'Huh?' Lucy frowned and changed the channel

'Come to Finer Diner! We can't be anymore finer! La la la la la la la la la la!'

'AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' Lucy screamed again

'Chocolate delicious melted chocolate!'

'YOU BITCH!!!!'

She turned off the TV and preyed

'Lord give me a break! In fact give me a kit-kat…'

Lucy then stopped preying and decided to get a drink. She got a glass out of the cupboard and went over tap and got some water. She took a sip and put the glass down.

'Hey wait what the…?' she looked out of the window to see a rainbow! The rain had stopped!

'Alright!' Lucy shouted jumping about a foot in the air

She went outside to find that she had mail!

'Ooh I wonder if it's from Mom!' she opened the mailbox to find a black envelope. Oh no! A black envelope means…

_Dear Miss Greengrass_

_We are very sorry to report that two nights ago your mother died. She was extremely injured when a bomb at 3:00am was dropped on your residence. She was found and cared for about a week but unfortunately she passed because of a great loss of blood. Two weeks later we found her will, leaving you all her money, and for you to be put into an adoption home._

_Yours sincerely_

_Darren Holmes (Your mother's lawyer)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for ages. I have been busy with the homework monster as you should know if you've read my story Pucca Funny Love (by the way if you haven't you should) ahem, any way lets crack on then! I don't own Animal Crossing, I own Lucy

Chapter 6

Lucy stood there with the letter in her right hand. She couldn't believe it. Her mother dead…?

No. This couldn't be true! This was a lie! No! Her mother couldn't be dead! No way!

But, if she wasn't dead, then why hadn't she answered the letters Lucy has sent?

Lucy re-read the letter

'_Two weeks later we found your mother's will, leaving you all her money and to be_ _put in an adoption home_…' Lucy read out loud

An adoption home? No! She had heard about places like that! Where parentless children are bunched together like animals in cages! With no freedom to do the things they love! (No offence if anyone here owns or knows someone who owns an orphanage, I don't really think of it like that, I'm just trying to make it sound dramatic)

Lucy would have to run, run away from the law!

Lucy ran inside her house and started packing strait away. She didn't know when the law would find her and take her away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly 7:00pm when Lucy finished packing. She had her trunks and suitcases ready and she was going to use her last 100 bells to buy a train ticket to…where she did not know.

'Hi Lucy!'

Lucy screamed and tripped.

'What the-?'

It was Robin. He looked at Lucy, and then at the suitcases 'Are you moving?'

'Something like that' Said Lucy

'B-b-but you just got here you can't move!'

'What's going on?'

The sound of voices came from behind the bushes. Carol, Brock, Squeakers, Sally, Emily and Samuel. Brock was holding a lantern, and Lucy covered her eyes.

'Lucy what are you doing?' Carol said

'Nothing…'

'She said she was moving look at the suitcases!' Robin said jumping up and down. He always did when he was nervous

'But you like just got here!' Said Emily

'Yeah, why are you like moving Lucy?' said Sally

Lucy couldn't hide any longer. She passed Sally the black envelope.

Sally opened it up and everyone grouped together to read it

They all gasped

'Oh my God!' said Carol

'Poor Lucy' said Sally and Emily. They both gave her a hug

'Are you um…running away so you don't have to go to an adoption home?' said Brock

'Yes' said Lucy

They all stayed quiet. Until Robin said 'I'm going to!'

'What?' everyone said

'Me to!' said Carol

'Us to!' said Sally and Emily

'Sure I'll go!' Said Brock

'What you guys said!' said Squeakers

Everyone looked at Samuel.

'Fine. I guess I'll have to now!' Samuel said

Everyone knew that was Samuel language for 'Yeah, I'll go because I care about my friends and I don't want to be apart from them!'

Lucy sighed 'No, you guys! This is my problem, not yours'

'But Lucy' Said Carol 'We're your friends, and whatever problems you have, they're ours to!'

Lucy looked confused 'I have no idea what that means, but no!'

'You can't stop us!' said Robin 'If you think for a second that we will let you go into Japan by yourself, especially when there is a war going on then you are mistaken!'

Lucy blinked. No one had ever heard Robin yell like that before; you could tell that he was very worried about Lucy.

Lucy stood up. 'Alright' she said 'you win'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Please review. Thank you

Advert 

Guido's Choice:

Hi. This is a cars fanfiction that I wrote that was based on a dream I had one Thursday night. It's about Guido, and the choices he makes to make his career even bigger and better. It's a sort of Christmas one.

It is incomplete, but I will update soon.


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I haven't updated this story in months! I am sorry, I have been totally busy, but not with the homework monster. My life off the computer (OMG I have one?!? Oo;) has been getting in the way of my life ON the computer. My apologises, now I have the time, I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can!

OK then! On with the stories!

Hamtaro Luvr

XXX


End file.
